Design-A-Profession Contest
The tradition of creating custom classes has it roots in the very oldest class-based RPGs, such as Dungeons and Dragons. As far as Guild Wars is concerned however, the creation of new Professions has been the sole domain of ArenaNet. Until now. For the third official PvXwiki contest, we are inviting you to continue that decades-old tradition by coming up with your very own custom Guild Wars Profession. Anyone can enter, and winners will receive excellent prizes courtesy of Razer™. The Challenge Anyone can create a Profession. It requires no special knowledge of skills, or builds, or even (for the most part) Guild Wars. So what makes this contest challenging? Creating a build, regardless of the limitations, has a general scope. For the most part, builds consist of generally similar elements (i.e. most Warrior builds share 6-7 skills). Creating a new Profession however, requires that users move into uncharted territory, creating something wholly of their own. The Rules The number of submissions per entrant is not limited; however, entrants may not win more than one prize. Administrators may submit entries; however they cannot win prizes. Submission must consist of (at the very least) the following: *A general description of the Profession *One Primary Attribute *Three-Four Secondary Attributes *Attribute Descriptions *Basic Info: **Weapon ***Maximum damage range ***Damage type ***Attack rate **Armor Class **Amount of Energy **Amount of Health Additionally, submissions may include other information, including, but not limited to: *Profession-specific Skill-types (eg. Weapon Spells for Ritualists) *Example Skills *A Profession Icon *A Profession Image *Common Usage *Etc. Nothing is specifically excluded, and the more in-depth the submission, the better. The only caveat is this: while an existing Profession may be retooled, the final product must be a distinctly unique Profession. How to Enter Only registered PvXwiki users may enter the Design-A-Profession contest. However, anyone may register an account before submitting an entry. All entries should be submitted via email to contest@pvxwiki.com. The subject of the email should be something along the lines of "Profession Contest," and the email itself must contain the entrant's PvXwiki username. Winners After the contest is over on February 21st, 2008, we will announce 2 lucky winners of Razer DeathAdder Guild Wars Edition! Mice are kindly given to us by Razer and will be shipped to you free of cost from the Razer headquarters. The Overall Winners The overall winners were Dont for his submission, the Disciple of Kormir and Eleventh Panda for his entry, the Troubadour. Dont's Entry can be found here. Eleventh Panda's entry may be found here. The Judges' Report can be found here. Judging Entries will be judged by the Administrators. Although submissions are judged on a relatively subjective scale, a number of factors will be looked at in particular: *'Completeness': At its most basic level, this essentially amounts to "Does the submission include all of the elements mentioned in the 'Rules' section?" However, this would also include "Does the submission include more than was asked for?" *'Originality': The purpose of this contest is to be creative, thus, one of the obvious questions that arises is "Is the Profession in question different and interesting?" *'Quality': Essentially, this would include things along the lines of "Is the submission well-written?" *'Balance': Although it's sometimes amusing (if nothing else) to imagine incredibly over-powered Professions, that is not what this contest asks you to do. Thus, we must ask "Is the Profession in question something that could be realistically added to the game?" (eg. a Profession whose weapon deals 1000-1000 damage with an attack rate of 1 second would probably be considered unrealistic). *'Cohesion': Essentially, "Do the various elements of the Profession, the weapon, the attributes, etc., make sense as a whole?" Contest Dates Submissions must be sent in no later than February 21st 2008. Example The following is an example of a complete submission: the Drunken Master. Category:Contest pages